


Not Enough

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Series: Not Enough Series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, So much angst, Viktuuri infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Viktor arrives home early to surprise Yuuri and finds he's already with someone else. Written for Yuruuri Week on Tumblr. Day 2: Angst





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was thrilled that Yu2 was getting its own week and wanted to contribute! When plotting for this, I asked myself whose perspective I should write it from and my brain kept telling me to try it from Viktor's.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
>  
> 
> **I should emphasize again that this is Yuuri cheating on Viktor with Yuri. If this bothers you, turn back now, because it's nothing but sin from here.**

Viktor leaves Ice Castle early. Minami had been too sick to practice and went home. He skates around a bit before exiting, but it's too painful for him to spend more than a few minutes skating for himself. He's retired now and he needs to keep that in mind.

He does one final spin, feeling freer than he's felt in months.

It's been a rough year, adjusting to permanently retiring, moving to Hasetsu with Yuuri, agreeing to coach Minami and Yuri. Yuuri had been forced to retire as well, his parents too sick to continue running the onsen on their own and Mari being unable to handle the pressure alone.

Since retiring, Yuuri is different. He seems so far away, despite the fact that he and Viktor share a bed, share everything. Viktor knows Yuuri misses the ice. He can relate all too well.

As he jogs home, an idea comes to mind. Since he's coming home early, he could do something nice for Yuuri. Maybe a bath in the onsen, followed by a nice dinner? He deserves to be pampered.

He slows to a walk and puts a grocery list in his phone. Viktor would make katsudon, of course. His cooking isn't nearly as delicious as Hiroko's, but it's improved tremendously since he's been living in Japan.

Viktor arrives at Yu-topia Katsuki and walks into the family quarters. No one is around, which is unusual. Hiroko and Toshiya are almost always puttering about in the living room, cleaning or watching TV. He knows Mari is out of town, meeting with a food supplier to sign a new contract.

He grins. That must mean Yuuri is all alone. Perhaps his and Yuuri's romantic evening could start earlier than he had initially thought.

He walks up the stairs to the bedrooms and hears a sound. Viktor creeps down the hallway, wanting to surprise Yuuri.

The sound is louder and he frowns. It's coming from Yuri's room. He isn't supposed to be home either. Yuri is supposed to be at the beach, enjoying his day off. Is he with someone? As far as he knows, Yuri doesn't have a boyfriend. He and Otabek had broken up when he moved to Hasetsu.

" _Fuck_."

Viktor listens to the tell-tale signs of sex, the bed rocking, moans, gasps. He smiles and tries to decide what to do. Should he alert Yuri and his lover to his presence? Should he go to his and Yuuri's bedroom and try to be even louder? Should he walk right in?

He decides on leaving them alone. Yuri has had a rough time as well with the death of Nikolai. If Yuri has found someone who makes him happy, Viktor wants to respect that.

Suddenly, Yuri's lover speaks. "Yurio."

Viktor freezes.There are only a handful of people who call Yuri, "Yurio" and none of them are here. He would know that sex-wrecked voice anywhere. He must have misheard.

He doesn't know why he does it, why he doesn't just leave, no questions asked, but he slips out of his shoes and steps closer to Yuri's room. He puts his ear to the door and listens.

Yuuri speaks again. "You're so beautiful like that."

Kissing sounds fill the hallway and Viktor can't believe what he's hearing.

"Fuck me harder, Yuuri. I want to feel you for days."

The sounds of the bed rocking grow louder. Viktor hears Yuri moaning as his husband pounds into him.

"Is this what you look like when you fuck Vitya, Yuuri?"

Viktor hears sloppy kisses pressed against Yuri's skin. Probably his neck and collarbone. Yuuri loves going for those spots on Viktor.

"Never. I only look like this when I'm fucking you."

Viktor whimpers and covers his mouth. Suddenly, he has to know. What does Yuuri look like when fucking Yuri? Is it really that different?

He runs his fingers in the gap between the door and the frame and presses it to the side, just enough to leave a crack. He peers into Yuri's room and is immediately assaulted with something out of his worst nightmare.

Yuri is on his back, legs straight in the air, his cock enormous and purple, straining for release. He's gripping the bedsheets as though he might be ripped from this world and staring up at Yuuri. Viktor's Yuuri, who is fucking into Yuri at a punishing pace, displaying the amazing stamina Viktor had grown to appreciate on and off the ice. He and Yuri are looking straight at each other, a look that Viktor could only describe as love. Eros, agape, both, all. They are somehow hot and desperate while making love at the same time.

Yuuri never fucks Viktor like that.

Viktor squeezes his fingernails into his palms, desperately trying not to make a sound. Tears well up in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. He has to watch more of this.

"Tell me you love me." Yuri's voice is pleading.

"I love you."

Yuri releases his death-grip from the bedsheets and begins pumping his cock up and down. "Tell me who you want the most."

"I want _you_ the most."

Yuri struggles for breath and comes, fisting his cock with all of his might. Viktor probably would be turned on if it wasn't for the fact that Yuri's being fucked by his husband.

Viktor turns his eyes to Yuuri. He knows this process quite well. Yes, there's the hitch in Yuuri's speed as he fucks into Yuri harder, slower, and finally he slams home, collapses onto Yuri and kisses him for all he's worth as he empties himself into Yuri's ass.

This is too much for Viktor to handle, but he has to keep watching. He has to burn this image into his brain so he never forgets it.

He watches as they end their kiss. Yuuri pulls slowly out of Yuri as gently as he can, and disposes of the condom. Viktor breathes a sigh of relief. Yuuri uses a condom with Viktor too.

"That was amazing, Yuri. You're amazing. I've missed this so much." Yuuri is pressing kisses along Yuri's chest and neck before laying down beside him, snuggling close.

"We could have this all the time, you know." Yuri's tone is bitter. Viktor can understand. He doesn't want to share Yuuri either.

"I know."

"You don't love him anymore."

Viktor feels his heart drop to his stomach.

"That's not true. I will always love Viktor. It's just that I don't know if we are meant to be anymore."

"Only you can make cheating sound sappy."

Yuuri gives Yuri a little push.

"What the fuck else do you want to call it, Yuuri? You're with two people. It's been a year and you're no closer to leaving Viktor than you were when all this started."

A year. A fucking year. How could Viktor have been so oblivious? He thinks back to all of the times he had coaching sessions with Yuri, racking his brain to try and find a sign that this had been going on for this long. Nothing. Yuri had been the same sullen teenager as always.

Maybe that's the problem. Viktor continued to see the same twelve year old punk kid he met when Yakov first agreed to take him on, but this Yuri laying in bed with his husband? He's seventeen, almost eighteen, a man by most standards. He's almost as tall as Viktor, grown out of his boyish frame and switching it out for an athletic build, toned in every place of his body.

He's underestimated Yuri.

Yuuri presses a kiss to Yuri's cheek and combs his fingers through his hair. Viktor can almost feel the sort of post-coital bliss Yuri is experiencing. He's experienced it enough times to feel the ghost of Yuuri's lips on him.

"I'm sorry, Yurio. I don't know what to do."

Yuri pulls Yuuri into another kiss, and Viktor knows that they are going to have sex again. With Yuuri's stamina and Yuri's age, it isn't a surprise.

He turns around, puts on his shoes, walks down the stairs, and exits Yu-topia. He can't stay here. It isn't until he closes the door that the tears finally stream down his face. Hadn't he been a good enough husband for Yuuri? What did he do wrong?

Viktor will pretend he wasn't there. He will act as though he stayed at Ice Castle until it was time for dinner. By that point, Yuuri and Yuri will have finished up.

He's good at pretending, at putting on a mask. He wore it all the time until he met Yuuri, pretended he was happy at being untouchable, alone. It'll be like putting on an old favorite sweater.

He wonders if Yuuri will ever say anything. He wonders what he will do if Yuuri actually comes clean about his affair.

Only time will tell.


End file.
